Be Careful What You Wish For
by sonofabanshee
Summary: This story is stupid. Don't read it, because it's *DISCONTINUED*
1. The Start Of It All

"My name is Katherine. Katherine Edwards, to be more precise. I go to the crappy Moorevile Senior High, which is like the typical high school you see in the movies, complete with horribly discriminated social cliques, the crappy, manipulative teachers, and the tight hallways. Oh, the tight hallways. How I hate them.

Only on the best days do you see a smile on my face. I hate this school more than I hate my own life, which is very much. My only dream I hold dear in my sweet, pathetic little life is that one day I will move out and become a very popular journalist for a big newspaper.

I also wanted to say that I love Derrick. I love him more than anything in this world, even more than this cold dank auditorium and you, my dear audience. I also love him more than my wake up Katherine... WAKE UP KATHERINE!!!"

I screamed. Out of my groggy eyes I could faintly make out the silhouette of my mom. "Katherine, you overslept again! Hurry, you're already 15 minutes late. And you need to stop yelling in your sleep. Geez, I bet you could do a better public speech in your sleep than you could awake by the way you were talking!"

I rolled my eyes, and shut the door behind her. Moms. How I despise them.

I grabbed my ugly and bland school uniform, it was all grey besides for a white shirt and black shoes. Grey pleated jacket. White collared shirt. Knee-length grey pencil skirt. Plain black loafers. It was pretty ugly, which is why as soon as I got home I threw it all on the floor and changed into more desirable clothes.

The last thing I did before I left my room was hug my Froslass plushie. It was so precious. I treated it like a real Pokemon, because Mom would never let me get one, let alone a Froslass. "I love you, Lunah." I whispered in her imaginary ear, before slamming my door shut and running out the front door.

"Katherine, you forgot to eat your breakfast!" my mom yelled behind me. However, I had already gotten on the bus. "I swear, that girl..." she said, shaking her head.

Once I got inside, I looked for someone to sit with. Then, I saw him. Mister Amazing, Prince Charming, my dream come true: Derrick. Smiling, I walked over to him. "Hey, Derrick!" I said, and sat down. "Hey. How's it going?"

"Oh, you know... Wake up late, mom yells at you... typical stuff."

He laughed. "That's nice."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, I decided to speak up.

"So, how's your band going?"

He smiled, and said "Eh, it's going alright I guess."

"That's good."

The rest of the 20-minute bus ride was spent in silence. Even though I would much rather be talking to him, I still enjoyed it. I don't know why I even do like this guy, it's just he's so sweet and has such a nice personality. He's also pretty cute-looking, with long, chin-length brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and the brightest blue eyes you could imagine.

Once I got inside, I went to my locker and got all of my books. First period I had English, and I really was not looking forward to going. I walked inside the classroom, and was greeted with faces I hated: first was Maggi, the preppy head cheerleader everyone either wanted to be, or wanted to screw. Then there were her two lackeys, Sally and Jessica. They were both blonde, curvy, and goregous. Really, I hated all three of them because they always teased me throughout my school life. Then, there was Matt. Matt was a freak, all he ever did was bother people. He constantly called eveybody a hobo, stabbed people with scissors, and told me once he wanted to screw me, and then for weeks after he stalked me everywhere I went, once even into the bathroom. Of course, he watched my every move I made on my way to the back of the room, and I couldn't help but feel goosebumps up and down my spine. And, the last of the faces I hated most was Whitney. She wasn't a cheerleader or anything, but my god was she rude. She also made fun of me, saying things like I still wet the bed, or that I've never had a boyfriend. Neither of them were true, but she knows how to make things like that hurt alot.

I sighed, and sat down. Nobody looked at me, which I didn't really care, but I still felt lonely. I only had about 2 or 3 friends in this building, and neither of them really considered me friends. I felt like some sort of toy: I was cool for about a month or so, but then you have to have something new, and I sit at the bottom of the toybox collecting dust until you eventually throw me away. It's a horrible feeling if you've never felt it before.

Then, the bell rang. My ugly hag of a teacher, Mrs. Bourbon, walked into the room and immediately started yelling at us. "YOU ALL DID HORRIBLE ON YOUR TEST LAST WEEK! I CANNOT BELIEVE ANY OF YOU ARE PASSING MY CLASS, ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING HOW EASY THAT TEST WAS! Now, all next week we are going to spend identifying PREPOSITIONS!!!" I groaned. One of the easiest things about grammar, and my whole entire class failed it. I sighed, knowing that this class would continue to bore me for the rest of the week yet again.

While Mrs. Bourbon yelled, and made sure everybody knew what a preposition was, I decided to occupy myself with daydreams. I decided I was a Froslass, living in the very far away Snowpoint City. Snow was falling all around me, and I was going for a swim in the chilling waters of Lake Acuity, just for the heck of it. I slowly stop hovering, and lower my hollowed body into the body of half-frozen water. I feel the tingling sensation that the water brings, and then I just let myself fall in. I sigh, just letting my body float, and then...

"MISS EDWARDS! DID YOU HEAR ME???" Mrs. Bourbon screams at me. I snap out of my dream, and say "Yes! The preposition is by the curb!" She smiles at me, and says "Well done."

The rest of the day goes by slow, until lunch. Now lunch, it's an entirely different story...

I walk outside, and find a picnic table to sit at. Derrick is sitting with all of his friends, so I avoid him, and none of my friends have the same lunch period I do, so I usually end up sitting alone. I find a nice table, partially in the shade, and sit down. I pull my sandwich out of my lunchbox, and start eating.

_I wish I was a Pokemon..._ I think to myself.

Out of nowhere, a girl screams. Then, all of the kids sitting outside scream as well. I notice that there's a huge burlap sack sitting in the middle of a road by a huge electrical van, and it's slightly moving. I start to hyperventilate, paranoia setting in. "Oh my god, what's happening?" I yell. Nobody answers, more than likely because everybody is running towards the doors, not paying me any attention. Then, all of the sudden I can't see anything. It's all pitch black, and I can hardly breathe. I then realize I'm getting shoved into a burlap sack as well. "SOMEBODY!!! HELP!"

And that is where all hell breaks loose.

* * *

First chapters are always crappy. But, I'm sure this story will get better.

Reviews are nice. Tell me what you'd like to see :]


	2. A Sick Experiment

As soon as the bag was placed over my head, I was carried and thrown into somewhere cold and hard. I assumed it was the van in the road, considering I saw another burlap sack beside it. "Ow!" I screamed. I could hear muffled voices beside me. It looks like I was right about the van thing. A tear slid out of my eye as I wondered why of all people, they picked me to kidnap. Besides, what were they even going to do with us?

----------

"Heya bub! We got a whole pack coming in for ya! Whew, have you heard of that Moorevile Senior High school downtown? We sent some of our men down there to take some kids to experiment with, namely because we heard that school is full of personality. Hold up, I think I hear Jack on the walkie-talkie over there..."

A fat and balding man wearing ugly baby blue overalls wobbled out of the room, hollering "I'M COMIN'!" Inside of the kitchen, where he just left, stood a solemn and depressed-looking man wearing a long lab coat. What you could see of his skin had a slight blue tinge to it, and his black hair was in dreadlocks, and two on each side stuck out especially far. His eyes were red, and the tip of his nose was so oily it looked wet, like a dog's nose. "I feel so sorry for these kids, especially since I know what they'll be going though." He took a deep breath, and sighed again. "Oh, I hate my job."

A crackle was heard overhead, and a voice suddenly came out of nowhere. "Would Luke please some into the laboratory, Luke to the laboratory."

Luke, the sad man in the kitchen, sighed once again, and started to walk down the hallway.

A shrill, high-pitched voice screamed from the opposite side of the building "WHERE ARE WE???"

"Get in 'ere, kids! All of ya, come on, come on!"

"But WHERE are WE?"

"Shut up ya squeemin' pig!"

"How DARE yo-"

The girl's voice was cut off as a door was heard slamming. "Geez, how I hate teenage girls..." the one voice said.

Luke sighed yet again, however this time more softly, and opened up a door. Another man in a labcoat, this one without dreadlocks and blue skin, was writing something down on a clipboard. One that looked alot like him was sitting down on a computer. The one with the clipboard looked up, and smiled. "Hey Luke, you ready for this?" Luke nodded, not really wanting to go on with what he would have to do.

"Okay, we have the first one coming up. Have a seat, and tell us what you feel."

Yet another man in a labcoat came into the room, this one pushing an unconscious body that was strapped into a wheeled chair. Luke looked at the young boy, who was slightly tanned, had a bulky build, and had long brown hair, and concentrated on him.

"This young man is musical, he enjoys to sing and he is a member of a musical group."

"Hmm... He seems to be a Kricketune."

"Okay then. Next."

The scientist now pulled in another student from Moorevile. This one had long, slightly curled blonde hair, and a very attractive body.

"Oh wow. This girl is prudent, naive, catty-"

"Say no more. This girl has got to be a Glameow."

Luke sighed. "Then take her away. Next."

The scientist now wheeled in another girl. This one had long, light brown hair, and a frail body. She had sickly white skin, and a sad look on her face. It looked as if she had been crying. Luke himself looked as if he would cry.

"This girl... she feels neglected, like she has been thrown away. She is filled with vengeance, and a need for revenge. However, she's too shy, and too sad to do anything about it."

"Hmm... She seems to be a Banette. We don't see too many of those."

Luke nodded. "That's true... Next."

The scientist wheeled her away, and pulled two more in this time. They both looked like the other girl, both being blonde and having attractive bodies. A man came in behind the two, and pointed to the girl on the left. "This little bitch gave me alot of hell, so if ya could, turn her into a crappy Pokemon, would ya?" He nodded, then walked out of the room.

"You know, they're both Glameows as well. Just take them away. Next." Luke said.

"Uh, sir, there are no more."

"Then good. I'm out of here." Luke got up, and walked out of the room. The two scientists were left alone. "You know, we should go see what's happening." The other nodded. "Yes. Let's see how they like their new personalities!"

----------

The sleeping gas was wearing off. I knew this because I could feel my leg hitting something hard and cold, like metal. "Ugh... where am I?" I said. Suddenly, I can hear a glass case closing, and the air suddenly got stale. I tried to open my eyes, but all I could see was a minty green fog. "Guys, where am I? What are you doing to me? Hello, anybody?" No answer. I could only feel my body being ripped apart. "Guys? GUYS???" I soon became unconscious all over again. Oh, why me of all people?

It wasn't until another few hours later that I could feel myself again. However, I felt so different. My arms felt too long for my body, my head felt weird, and for some reason I felt like I was only 3 feet tall. I found that the glass case I was put in was open, so I hopped out. And, what I saw was horrifying.

A Kricketune and 3 Glameow were all pounding and scratching at a door. "Let us out!" one of the Glameow kept yelling over and over. Her voice was overly familiar... could it be... no, that's stupid. How could Maggi be a Glameow? I'm just imagining things... right?

Then, the Kricketune looked at me. It let out a weird sounding gasp. "Katherine? Is that YOU?" it said to me. I about fell over dead. Actually, it wouldn't matter, but I'll tell you that later. But, the reason I about did that was... it was the heavenly voice of Derrick.

"Oh god, something please just tell me this is a screwed up dream I'm having! Please just say I'm just dreaming of being 3 feet tall, and that Derrick isn't really a Kricketune!" The Derrick-Kricketune let out a sigh. "Katherine, we all got kidnapped and turned into Pokemon. And, you're a Banette. The creepy Ghost Pokemon."

I screamed, and looked beside me. I could see my reflection in a glass tube. Sure enough, I was three feet tall, had really long arms, and a zipper for a mouth. All of the characteristics of the Marionette Pokemon, Banette.

I let out another scream, and passed out. "Katherine!" I heard Derrick yell, before I hit the floor. Oh, if I was human, my face would of been so red.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter was better than the last. And, that's why everybody was being kidnapped in the last chapter, to be used as some sort of sick science experiment. So far, we've seen Maggi and her three lackeys, Derrick, and of course, Katherine :)

Again, reviews are awesome! I also reply to each and every single one of them! Soo... yay! :D

Also, cookies to whoever guesses why Luke has dreadlocks, blue skin, and can tell how people are without even knowing them! Actually, nevermind, because it's too obvious what he really is xD lol


	3. New Additions

Once I woke up, I realized I was in a box with Derrick-Kricketune and the 3 Glameow. "Um, guys? Why am I in here?" I said.

"It's because you, like, passed out, and the creepy scientists came back with more kids." the Glameow I suspected was Maggi said.

"Yeah." one of the other Glameow said.

"Totally." the last one said.

"Even better, the scientists all think we broke out of the lab. Ha, ha!" Derrick-Kricketune said, laughing weirdly.

"Next." a man was heard yelling from the other room.

I'm not sure how long we stayed in there, but it felt like a good while. Whenever they shut the door, and we heard the lock switch, we all climbed out. The glass cases we all were once in were now filled with the same mint green fog I saw. It stayed like that for 5 minutes, then the fog cleared. Inside, I could see different Pokemon. A Beedril was in the first one on the far side of the room, shivering inside its case. A Slowpoke was in the one next to it, lying on its back, stomach rising up and falling down slowly. A Corsola was in the next one, sleeping cutely on its side. And, in the last tube, was a Carnivine. It hovered off the ground, eyes closed, not making a single movement. It was honestly creepy. Soon, all of them stirred out of their sleep, and then all hell broke loose.

"OH MY GOD!!! HOW DID I GET LIKE THIS???" the Beedril screamed. She (yes, a girl) flew out of her tube at the speed of light, and went straight for the wall. Her horn-like pincers got stuck in a cabinet, and she screamed for 10 minutes straight until she got unstuck.

"Dude... cool." the Slowpoke said. He tried to crawl out of his tube, but once he got his head out his whole entire body fell out and hit the floor with a loud 'smack.' "Ow." he said, about 5 seconds later.

The Corsola acted strange, to say the least. First, she squeeled about how cute and pink she was. Then, as she tried to hop out of the tube to socialize with everybody, her coral-like appendages got stuck. "HELP! OHMEGOD HELP ME!!!" she screamed over and over. I shook my overly-huge head. _Great_, I thought, _Another psychopath in this bunch_.

The last of them all, the Carnivine, hovered out of his tube and just... floated there. He looked at me, and smiled. "Katherineee..." I screamed. It was none other than... Matt! I knew that creep's voice from anywhere! I sneaked behind Derrick, but he laughed and moved over so I was yet again exposed to the creepy Carnivine. "Gosh Katherine, I love you so much! Please go out with meee!" he wailed. I closed my eyes, and just let my feelings take over... It was like all of the hate and feeling for revenge swirled up inside of me, then just shot out of my body. "Ow!" Matt yelled. I just realized I had used an attack on him. "What was that?" I said. Nobody payed me any attention, and Matt got so angry he actually ignored me for once. Oh, joy!

The Corsola had finally gotten herself unstuck, and she immediately went over to the 3 Glameow. "Ohmegod, you three are so precious! It looks like you're wearing eye makeup and your tails are curled and AWW IT'S JUST SO CUTE!!!" The 3 Glameow actually enjoyed this creepy Corsola complimenting the oddest features about themselves, and they all started to giggle like freaks... "Hehe, thank you! My name is Maggi, and this is Sally and Jessica!" They all started to giggle more and more, but my mind was focused on other things. Such as the fact that all three of the preppy cheerleaders somehow got kidnapped together. But then again, there's me and Derrick, and all of the others I didn't even know... How did they get here too?

Suddenly, Derrick spoke up. "Okay, so are of us were part of a cruel experiment, right?" All of the Pokemon in the room nodded, including me who finally snapped out of my daze. "And, none of us want to be in here, right?" Again, all of us nodded. "Then we need to find a way out. You, Beedril. Poke at the ceiling tiles for us." The Beedril shook even harder. "B-B-But what if it gets stuck on my horn-thingys?" Derrick rolled his eyes. "Just do it. Now." The Beedril screamed, and flew straight through the ceiling. It was awkward, and she didn't come back for another minute. When she did, she screamed as loud as she possibly could "I DID IT!!!"

"Uh, that's nice. Now, you get to carry us all out!" The Beedril stopped hovering for a minute. "Whaa? B-But I'm not that strong!"

"Who cares, just carry us all out! Everyone, hop on the Beedril!"

So, we did. One by one, we all jumped onto a screaming Beedril, and then Derrick screamed at her himself to fly out of the hole she made. After about 30 minutes, we made it out of the building.

We flew over a forest, and Derrick told her to stop flying and drop us off. She flew straight into the trees, nearly killing us all, and flung us off. "I seriously do not like you guys, especially after making me do THAT! Bye!" With that last statement, she took off and never did come back, leaving us all alone. _Great_, I thought.

"Um..." Derrick said, "what are we going to do?" We were stuck in the middle of the forest, in an oddly cleared out place, with no clue where the heck we were at. "Uhh... I know how to get out of here." a voice said behind us. We all turned around and faced the Slowpoke. "I... uhh... ran through here once. Don't ask. Uhh... follow me." he said, starting to walk at a pace even slower than molasses. I sighed. This would be a long night.

* * *

I am SO SO SO sorry for the lack of updates! I've been so busy lately with school and retarded girls starting crap with me for no reason. Yeah. So life has been hectic...

Another thing, don't expect frequent updates from here on out. You might be lucky if there's one each month. I'll try to update more often, but no promises.


	4. The Forest

What a guy like him would be doing in a forest this late at night, nobody would know. While his hair would normally have a purple sheen to it, it was pitch black. Red goggles sat on top of his head. He was kneeling down, examining odd footprints on the ground. Only Ledyba and Bellsprout lived in this forest, maybe the occasional Venonat, but these footprints were of rare Pokemon. One set was identified as a Slowpoke's, and what a Slowpoke would be doing outside of Blackthorn, nobody knew. Another set was of... a Glameow? No, there were three sets of those. Maybe it was just a Meowth, they're more common around here anyway. Besides, housepets have been getting out more often as of lately, so that was another possibility. The other three sets were too unfamiliar to make out. The guy sighed, and got up. He stretched, and headed back to his little house by the exit to the woods. He was stopped though, by odd sounds. Pokemon? Other people? He hid by a bush, just to see what was coming. He saw it. Sure enough, a Slowpoke had gotten out. It was followed by a Carnivine (and at the sight of it, the guy grabbed a spare Pokeball) and three Glameow. The guy smiled but... The rest gets fuzzy. It was something like being grabbed by guys in white coats looking for 'experiments.'

---

I looked over to a bush nearby. I could of swore I saw those scientists again, but heck, I was probably just being paranoid. Maybe it was a druggie, or some creepy guy that lived out here. Whatever, I didn't care. Most of us were about to drop dead. Except for the Slowpoke, and god knows why he was still ready to run a marathon this late. I blamed the scientist vision on my loopyness, and suggested to everybody that we should stop for the night.

"No way! I'm not sleeping on this... gross stuff!" our dearest Maggie squeeled, pawing at a dead leaf.

"Eh... I'd rather get out of here first." Derrick said, even though I could tell just by listening to his voice he'd like to sleep as well.

Ami the Corsola was already asleep on the Slowpoke's back, which was probably making him even more slow. I sighed. It was useless by now.

"Besides Katherine, aren't you suppose to be a nocturnal Pokemon?" Maggie said to me.

"Um, Maggie, I think it's different if you've been walking for several hours and getting nowhere."

No reply. Figures.

We walked for a little while longer, then came to a dimly lit cottage. It was very tiny and kinda scary. "Guys, we should go in! Maybe we can sleep in there!" Maggie suggested. Her lackeys eagerly agreed. "No guys! There's probably people in there!" Derrick yelled. "Let's find out!" I yelled. I pushed the door open, and it surprisingly swung open. Nobody was inside the one room cottage. Maybe there was a closet or bathroom in the back, but I seriously doubted anybody would be in it and not come out immediately. "Guys, it's clear. Nobody's home." They all poured inside, and one of them shut the door, I wasn't sure who. I took notice of a bunch of pictures up on the wall. They were of footprints. I recognized some. One picture was of a Bellsprout's footprint. One other was of a Venonat's, and the others I couldn't make out. I wondered why this cottage was in the middle of nowhere, but I guess that answered my question: some guy out here studies Pokemon footprints.

Then, another picture caught my attention. It was a newspaper clipping. A guy with goggles on his head was holding a plaster cast of some footprint. The newspaper said it was rumored to be the footprint of Entei, one of the legendary dogs of Johto. _Cool_, I thought. I hopped off of the desk, and curled up somewhere to sleep. I chose underneath the bed, since everybody was on top.

---

"Where the hell are you taking me?" a man with goggles on top of his head yelled."Relax. Now, just go in here and you'll be fine..." a man with a labcoat said. He shoved a wheelchair with the other guy in it into a small enclosed room, and locked it. He pushed a button, and watched through a screen what was going on in the other room. It was clouding up with a light blue fog: sleeping gas. The guy was still strapped in his chair, and he kept squirming, trying to get out. He never did succeed, and he fell asleep. The scientist pushed the button again, and the gas quickly faded. He went into a door nearby, and asked his assistant to push the guy into the lab.

"Um... Luke's not here, and I know nothing about this guy. Any suggestions?"

"Eh, his goggles make me think of a Flygon. I always wanted one as a-"

"Yeah, yeah. So a Flygon he is." He grabbed a test tube off of the wall, and wheeled the guy into another room. This room was longer than it was wide, and was filled with five large glass tubes. The scientist picked the guy up, put him in the one in the middle, and put the test tube in a slot. A few buttons were pushed, and soon the tube filled up with a minty green gas. About five minutes later, a sleeping Flygon was in the tube.

"Say Jack, didn't we put in chips to detect our experiments if they ever escaped?" one of the scientists said.

"And how do you know that they escaped?" Jack, the other one, said.

The one scientist pointed to an abnormally large hole in the ceiling, in the very far left side of the room. "I think it was the Beedril we created the other day that did that, even though the girl we used was everything BUT a Beedril."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure this kid would have been scared of eraser shavings."

"I see.... Well, sorry, but we didn't put any chips in."

"Eh, whatever. See ya later Jack."

"Later."

As soon as the other scientist left the room, Jack opened the door to the Flygon's glass case. "I wish you luck, little buddy. It's a cruel world out there." he said, grabbing the test tube out of the slot and running out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

The Flygon in the tube was startled by the sudden noise, and woke up. His large red eyes opened almost immediately, and he looked around. "Oh god, where am I?" he yelled. He climbed out of the tube, and would've went facefirst into the floor if something hadn't had made him flutter his wings. He slowly eased himself down, and tried to figure out how the heck he turned into a Flygon and how to get out. He looked at the hole in the ceiling, and flew towards it. It would be a tight squeeze, but he could make it. His wings caught on a pipe, but he yanked it out and flew out of the building. His first destination was to go back to his house, and let out his other Pokemon so he could tell them what was going on. He flew towards the woods, and went down where the same cottage our other group was in...

* * *

Okay, so yet another new character. Yaay. I'm not gonna formally introduce this character until next chapter [which I hope to have up by Friday, since I'm on fall break] so I'm not gonna say who his creator is yet. Which by the way, if you wanna submit another character, please go ahead. Only thing I'm gonna ask is that it's a trainer. I need antagonists other than the scientists in this story, and trainers are what I'm looking for. So... yeah. Templates are nice as well.

Name:

Age:

Pokemon already owned [considering that this trainer is going to try, and possibly succeed in catching these 'experiments']:

Hometown:

Personality:

Appearance [please include hair color, body structure, ect...]:

One last thing: you remember me making a promise about replying to all reviews? Yeah, well I'm breaking that promise. Lol.


	5. Ideas

I was sleeping so peacefully... until the biggest racket I have ever heard in my life started up. First, Maggie and her lackeys all screeched as loud as they could, and I think I heard Ami scream "OHMEJESUS!" Then, something broke a wall, and Derrick was screeching even louder than all of the Glameow. I had no clue what the heck was happening, so I crawled out from under the bed. A large crack was in the ceiling, just above where Matt was hovering, the door was wide open, and a Flygon just sat there, staring at all of us, eyes wide open. "What are you all doing in here?" he yelled. "We were sleeping here, duh!" He just sighed. "I guess this is why I should lock the doors more often." Derrick cocked his head to the side. "Huh?" The Flygon waved his hands, and quickly apologized. "I, err... well, I own this cabin..."

"But you're just a Pokemon! Don't you mean your owner's cabin?" a Glameow yelled.

The Flygon sighed. "I have a story to tell." But I quickly interrupted him. "Trust me. It's nothing like our stories. We'll just say that we were kidnapped and turned into Pokemon, and drop it at that. So we'll leave, and you say no more." I motioned for everybody to come on and leave already, but the Flygon stopped me. "Exact same thing here."

Everybody froze in their tracks.

"Scientists were outside watching me. I was going to catch you-" He pointed to Matt in the corner, "but before I could even open up my Pokeball, they grabbed me, and took me into their laboratory. They knocked me out, and then when I woke up, I was in a tube. It filled up with a fog, and I could just feel it tearing me up. I was knocked out again, and when I woke up, this!" He pointed to himself. "This happened!" I nodded. "Exact thing happened to all of us. Kidnapped during lunch, and turned into Pokemon with same exact process. You know what, you should come with us. We lost our last flying member, anyway." The Flygon looked around at what I would guess were his walls, and sighed. "Just one last thing." he said. He walked to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out something. It was a bucket... filled with plaster? "Before I leave, I want a footprint of myself. If I ever turn back, I'll at least want to remember this day." He poured it into a nearby cast, waited a few minutes, then stuck his foot in it. "Okay, let's go." he said, after pulling his foot out.

---

Today was just another day of torture... I mean work. Luke, everybody's favorite half-scientist half-Lucario, was walking into the laboratory. He breathed deeply, and choked on the smell of rubbing alcohol. He walked into the office, and found he was not alone. A single newspaper reporter, and two of the scientists, Jack and Rob, were talking to him.

"And when did these Pokemon escape?" the reporter asked, pushing his glasses up with his pen.

"They escaped about two days ago, but when they did I'm not exactly sure. We think that they escaped during our lunch break." Rob replied.

"And how did they escape?"

"Through a large hole in the ceiling."

The reporter kind of laughed. "Well, was this hole there to begin with, or did they make it themselves, such as lifting themselves up and pushing a tile out of the way, you know, like they do in the movies?"

Rob glared. "We had a Beedril, you know. And we also had a Flygon. Either one could of easily flew through our weak walls and ceiling, and carried the others out while doing so."

The reporter rolled his eyes. "Sure. Absolutely. Now, what Pokemon are missing again? There's a Beedril, a Flygon, oh, maybe even a Suicuine-"

"Three Glameow, a Slowpoke, a Corsola, a Banette, and a Kricketune." Rob turned his head slightly, and finally noticed Luke just standing there. "Oh, Luke! So nice of you to join us, have a seat." He pulled out a chair that was positioned perfectly behind him. Luke sighed, and sat down.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Bauer. Hopefully somebody will track down your Pokemon." With that, the reporter stood up and left the office. Rob shook his head. "He didn't even believe me!"

"Relax Rob, at least there's more hope for us to get the Pokemon back than just sitting here and doing nothing-"

"That's just it! I'm not going to let him sit there and just make me a laughingstock! I'm getting out there and looking for them myself!" Rob jumped up swiftly, causing the chair to tip over behind him. He went to a shelf and grabbed a total of 20 Pokeballs. He grabbed a beaten-up rucksack next to the same shelf, and poured the Pokeballs inside of it. "Me and you, Jack, are going on an adventure."

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm just saying that, dumb ass! Come on, they're probably somewhere like Cianwood City by now!" Rob grabbed Jack, and pulled him out the door, not even saying a single word to Luke. He was fine with it, though. If he could tell the maintenance guy that he didn't need him around anymore, Luke could have these labs all to himself. And if he could have them to himself, he could actually turn it into a real DNA lab. And if he could do that, then he could find a way to make himself purely human again. Luke smiled. He hadn't smiled in the 3 years he was part Lucario, he was simply that excited with a thought.

---

"So, Ami, you seriously think we should go on a journey? I mean, we're weak, there's nobody to heal us-"

"Aw, shut up Derrick! We can walk into a Pokecenter and if a Nurse Joy sees that we're hurt, she'll heal us!"

"No, you retard! If we do that, somebody will catch us!"

"Shut up Matt!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, you stupid pink thing!"

The three argued on and on like that for a while. Ami kept reassuring that we would be fine on a "Pokemon" journey. Derrick kept questioning her. Matt kept saying Ami was stupid. Ami kept saying that Matt was stupid. And so on. And so on. I yawned, just to make sure that they knew that I thought their argument was totally and utterly stupid. They got the clue, and shut up.

"Guys, what do you think? Go on a journey?" Derrick announced. All of us said yes, besides for Matt who still thought that the idea (and Ami) was stupid, and the Slowpoke who was completely out of it. "Then where do we go?"

"I think Olivine is pretty! I wanna go to Olivine!" Ami yelled.

"Oh, shut up! You only wanna go there because Corsola are found there!" Matt (who else?) yelled back.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Um... anyway. I think that we should follow the route that most trainers would follow. Like, follow the Pokemon gyms..." The Flygon, who earlier told us to just call him Ratchet, said. Derrick's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! I like that idea a whole lot! Mom and Dad never let me go anywhere, so that's, like, the best idea ever!" Derrick said, jumping up and down. "Come on guys! If we go through a bit more of the forest and jump down some ledges, we'll make it to New Bark Town, and we can go start there!"

We all started walking, but soon found out that all of us were still tired. "Maybe I can carry us somewhere safe, and sleep there?" Ratchet suggested. We all agreed, and climbed on his back.

* * *

Say hello to Ratchet! This guy belongs to TJay-Dragg Shiny-Latios Fluke, not me. Figured I'd get that out of the way first, so yeah...

Looks like the crew is gonna have some trouble on their hands, huh? And sucky ending, sorry. Had no clue on how to end it.


	6. Two Down

After sleeping safe and sound in a small thicket of trees Ratchet had found for us, we woke each other up and started to get ready to head to New Bark Town.

"Wahoo! New Bark Town, here we come!" Derrick yelled.

"Would you shut up? My ears hurt!" Maggie screeched. I sighed. It was too early for all of this bickering.

After getting everything sorted out, we all got out of the forest in a matter of minutes, and hopped down a good few ledges as Derrick suggested.

Upon reaching the bottom, we were all wore out. "Guys, can we stop just for a minute or two?" Maggie whined.

"Nope. We gotta keep going." Ratchet said.

So, we did. We got to the very edge of the town, and weren't really impressed with what we saw. A few houses scattered here and there, one large building a few meters in front of us, and overall there was nothing to this town. Except for maybe that large building. But who knew?

"Guys, get low." Rachet said. We did so, and he continued to talk. "That's a Pokemon Laboratory right there. We can't get caught, understand?" We all nodded. We then proceeded to crawl our way around the lab, and narrowly make it onto Route 29.

"Whew... that was close." Matt said.

"Shut up! There's still Trainers and such around, you moron!" Ami yelled. Oh great. Here comes a full blown argument...

"Excuse me? I think if anything, they'll see you first, you stupid, obnoxious, pink thing!" Matt, by this point, was slowly raising above the grass. A few Trainers looked over to where we were standing, and grabbed Pokeballs. Hoping to avoid them, I snuck over to a nearby bush, and tried my best to turn invisible. Not sure if it worked or not...

"How dare you! You're nasty, slimy, green, and have gross tangle things hanging from your underside! How can they not recognize you first?" Ami continued to yell. Derrick heard the crunching grass underneath the Trainers' feet, and warned the rest of us. Ratchet flew up a tree, Derrick hid behind a tree, and the three Glameow cowered in a bush nearby the one I was hiding in. The still-nameless Slowpoke just went behind a rock.

The Trainers got closer to Matt and Ami, and one threw a Pokeball. Ami saw this, fortunately, and ran away. Matt, however, just hovered there.

"Matt! MOVE!!!" I yelled, to no prevail. Matt still hovered there... and the Pokeball went right past him. He kind of turned his head to the side, wondering what the heck just went by him. Turns out they wanted a Corsola, not a Carnivine.

Ami was just about to the forest when she somehow felt the Pokeball behind her. She turned around, and something miraculously... weird happened.

She fired off a Water Pulse, just in time, and the Pokeball was sent flying back... and it hit Matt. The Pokeball fell to the ground, and before I could even scream, the ball flashed red and that was it. Matt was gone. Still shocked and in fear, Ami continued to run into the forest, not stopping once. The Trainers walked away eventually, happy with their rare catch, and that left it to us.

Ratchet was the first out. "That's two down." he said. Derrick shook his head. "There's still hope for Ami, though."

"Do you think we should go and find her?" Maggie suggested, her lackeys nodding their heads.

"Of course we are." I said. Everybody looked at me as if I was speaking Latin.

"Where the heck do you think she's at?" Derrick said. I shrugged to the best of my ability, and headed towards the forest. "She's in here, and that's all I know. Are you all coming, or not?"

Ratchet was first to follow me. Then it was Maggie, her lackies, Derrick, and finally when the Slowpoke realized we were leaving, he followed behind.

* * *

First off... I guess I should apologize for kinda abandoning this story. I've been so caught up in things that I forgot about , and moved onto other stuff. But don't you dare think I'm quitting this site. I've just been working on other stuff...

If you'd like to read my more crappy fanfiction that I've been writing, head on over to Quizilla. My username is SodaDreamer. Since I've been getting into the Sonic the Hedgehog series lately, I've been writing some of that and getting feedback there before I start on here.

And lastly, I wanna dedicate this chapter to somebody. It was this girl's story that inspired me to put my ideas of a Pokemon story together, and write it to upload on this site. This story was called Open Happiness. It is no longer on this site, for she deleted it, but I still think about it every time I write about Pokemon. And the user who wrote that story is no longer on here either, and even though she will probably never, ever see this, I just wanted to thank her and dedicate this chapter to her anyway.

FOBsessed12, you've inspired me in ways pretty much unimaginable, and thank you for that :]

I'm also still accepting characters, if you'd like to submit yours. The form is a few chapters back.


End file.
